


I Know You Can

by Sooyoungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kyungsoo, Bottomsoo, Car Sex, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungie/pseuds/Sooyoungie
Summary: Kyungsoo has a sudden craving at 2 am.





	I Know You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanart on Twitter. Please forgive me.

Kyungsoo panted as his head hit the car window, his breath coming out in clouded puffs, the moisture adding to the fogged up glass.  
“That’s it,” Chanyeol grunted as he pulled Kyungsoos hips closer to his own. The younger had just spent the last ten minutes railing Kyungsoo with his cock, lube dripping down from the elders' slick hole, only to be pushed in by the hot, thick cock ramming in again and again. Kyungsoos whimper rang out, only to be cut off by the windows fogged over with the condensation.  
“Oh fuck” Kyungsoo bit out, as Chanyeol increased the pace of his thrusting. Kyungsoo gasped, his body tightening in response to the change of pace. Chanyeol had never fucked him like this, taken him so sloppily like this. 

Here, in the half-empty parking lot of a bar at 2 am. Anyone could just walk by and see. See him spread open, his legs hanging off the other's shoulders, see his tear-streaked face, his own cock spitting precum every time chanyeol moaned out his name, calling him his tight slut. 

His hands scrambled for purchase on the others arms, only to slide against sweat-slicked skin. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” 

Chanyeol had lifted the smallers hips up with his hands, making him press against a spot that had Kyungsoos eyes rolling back into his head, his tongue lolling out as he struggled to process the endless onslaught of pleasure. 

Chanyeol moaned out, his cock slipping out of Kyungsoos’ ass. 

“Stay with me baby,” Chanyeol panted, his cock dripping precum into Kyungsoos reddened ass, the head of his cock slipping back in, his hand making its way into Kyungsoos smaller one. Chanyeol thrust forward, his balls smacking against pink cheeks, watching as Kyungsoos head slumped back, his tongue lolling out, drool making his kiss-swollen lips shine.

Chanyeol moaned low, his cock throbbing.

“I know you can take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me about exo on twitter](https://twitter.com/opalusmyeon)


End file.
